


Whatever The Birthday Girl Wants

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Bucky and you spending some quality time together on your birthday... ;)





	Whatever The Birthday Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Bucky smut because [this tumblr blog](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) is 2 today! (And I'm 26, but that's less important.)

“So, how does it feel? Being extremely old?”

You're lying across a blanket on the lawn of the villa you share with Bucky, your _husband_ , a fact you have to keep reminding yourself of, despite being married for almost a year. It all still feels like a dream, especially at times like this. 

It's your birthday, and the surprises haven't stopped since breakfast, an elaborate affair of pancakes and fresh fruit. Then it was out for the morning, with a choice of visiting a museum, the zoo or a skating rink, with you choosing the latter, mainly because you know how bad Bucky is at it and it's nice to know there is one thing you can do better than your nearly perfect spouse. He knew that that was why you picked it, but you were smug in the knowledge he couldn't refuse. Not today. Lunch was eaten at the cutest little café followed by a trip around the park in a horse and carriage, before a short but expensive shopping trip. 

All in all you've been completely spoiled, and it didn't end when you got home, as the almost finished picnic dinner spread around you can prove.

Brushing a stray crumb from your sleeve, you turn your head towards him, admiring his profile in the setting sun. 

“Coming from you, extremely old is a bit rich.”

A cushion he had been resting on is thrown in your direction, missing by a mile but prompting you to retaliate, and the resulting play fight ends up with you straddling his chest, pinning his wrists down as you grin in victory.

“I've been thinking about this all afternoon. You, underneath me, what a pretty sight.” You joke, aware he has a great view of your chest at this angle.

Bucky breaks your grip and flips you over so your underneath, trapped by his arms caging you in.

“Do you know what I've been thinking all afternoon?” His voice is lower and your mouth goes dry at the dark look in his eyes. Swallowing, you shake your head. “What I've been thinking,” He goes on, hands moving to the hem of your dress, brushing over your thigh, “Is about what you've got on under this, hmm? Is it that new set I bought you today?”

Pushing your hips up so you can feel just how excited that thought has made him, you smirk at the groan he fails to hold back.

“Why don't you take me inside so you can find out?”

 

****

 

“Bucky! Stop, just slow down!” You can't breathe through your laughter as he rushes through the house towards the bedroom, with you thrown ungracefully over his shoulder.

“I'm not going to slow down. Not when my wife is this gorgeous, and I haven't seen her naked for over twelve hours,” He says as he struggles to open the door. Once he's got you inside, he's quick to drop you on the bed and begin the process of undressing you. 

Trying to catch your breath, you just lay there, giggles dying down as you let him do most of the work. When the zip of your dress is undone and it's hanging loosely around your shoulders, you sit up and wiggle out of it, starting at Bucky's shirt buttons as he's distracted by the view of you in your new underwear.

His hands run up your sides, skimming over the silk before they drop to your bottom, squeezing gently. “This is nice, I want to see you in this all the time.”

“Ew.” You scrunch your nose up, allowing Bucky to undo the bra as you slip off his shirt.

“Whenever it's washed, then,” He relents, laughing with you as you roll your eyes, pulling him into a kiss to shut him up. He gently pushes you back flat on the bed, spreading your legs so he can rest between them, lips not leaving yours as you writhe underneath him.

“How do you want me?” He mumbles against you, shifting to press kisses along your neck as you struggle to form words. “Whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets.”

Bucky's mouth trails down, across your breasts and over your tummy, until he pauses right above your panties, fingers dancing along the bow as he waits for your answer. You pout at him and he chuckles, knowing how much you hate begging.

“Do you want my mouth here, doll?”

Pushing two fingers through the soaked material of your underwear to find your clit, Bucky relishes in your moans as you squirm. He repeats the question and you force out a 'please', squealing when he finally stops teasing and licks a broad strip through your panties, quickly dragging them off you and putting his mouth back where you need it without the barrier in the way. 

Your hands twist into his hair as he makes a mess of you. His tongue is magic, he knows exactly what you need, lapping over your entrance before concentrating on your clit. 

When your hands pull at his hair harder, he growls into you and loops an arm across your tummy to keep you down as his free hand finds your entrance and his first finger splits you open. Another one is added and you fight his hold, the feeling too much and not enough all at once.

He unlatches his mouth for a second, his fingers working you quickly as you near your end.

“So pretty, darling.” Bucky gasps against your thigh, wretched just from watching you. Tears form as you chase your orgasm, keeping eye contact with him as he presses his mouth back to your bud, and as his fingers twist up inside you, you scream his name, falling over the edge into hot bliss.  Bucky helps you through it, only slowing down his tongue when you whine, just on the right side of sore. 

Your legs flop limply to the sheets, shaking as he strokes you back into the real world. There's no time to recover fully though before Bucky's on you again, letting you taste yourself through a filthy kiss that has your toes curling, desperate to see him fall apart too.

He props himself up above you. “What do you want now?”

“Need you inside me,” You whimper.

You expect him to take you where you lay, but to your surprise, he slides over to the other side of the bed and sits up against the headboard. The invitation is clear and you freeze, unsure.

“Tonight is about you,” Bucky says quietly, “I just want you to feel good.”

He pats his thigh, and you crawl over hesitantly. You're not confident being on top, not exposed like this with the lights on at least, regardless of how many times you been with him. It always seems like something that other girls could do well, not you. 

Meeting his intense stare, you breathe in deeply and take his hand to steady yourself, climbing onto his lap, very aware of his hard cock. Bucky passes you a condom, which you attempt to put on despite how shaky your hands have become. Together, you manage to roll it down his erection, and he cups your face to kiss your nerves away, but it's far too sweet for your liking. 

You quickly take control, grinding on top of his thighs so his cock is trapped between your body and his, the slick from your centre coating him. The way he whimpers into your mouth tells you all you need, you're just as desperate as he is, so you break the kiss and rise up slightly above him.

Supporting you by your waist, he guides you to sink down on to his cock, holding you still until your body relaxes and the sting fades. His fingers are squeezing you as he fights the need to thrust up into your wet heat, and, rolling your hips experimentally, you grin as you remember how this position gives you much more power over him than you usually have. 

He's panting below you, completely at your mercy and you're addicted to the feeling.

“How's that?” He asks, eyes fluttering as you shift on him. You're gasping too, and you nod once, dropping your head to his shoulder as the pleasure intensifies.

Bucky helps you begin to move, slow at first as this angle lets him thrust deeper in you than normal, and when your feeling more comfortable, faster. Resting your forehead against his, you smile at the look on his face as he surrenders to you. 

You attempt to kiss him, but you're quickly separated again when you cry out as his cock brushes that sensitive point inside you, causing him to grunt as you clench around him.

He's close and you can tell.

Sitting up, you focus on getting him to cum, grasping at his shoulder as you try to find the right rhythm. The hands digging into your hips may leave bruises with how hard he's gripping you, and that only spurs you on, wanting to make this a night to remember. 

Sweat is breaking out over both of your bodies, and the burn low in your tummy becomes almost unbearable when Bucky reaches between the two of you to rub his thumb across your clit, trying to make you feel as good as you're making him feel.

“Please cum Y/N. I'm not cuming 'til you do, please.” 

Bucky rarely begs during sex. Hearing him so broken triggers your second orgasm, crashing over you harder than the first and dragging Bucky along with you, continuing to ride him as he spills inside the condom, chanting each others names until the room becomes fuzzy and your body weakens. 

Falling against his chest, he catches you and soothes you, running his hands across your back as you both come down from your highs.

Eventually, he lifts you up to remove the condom, shushing you when you mewl at the loss of him, resettling you in his arms again and pulling a blanket over your bodies as the coolness of the room makes you shiver.

Heart still beating fast, you sigh sleepily, aware you need to clean up but too comfy to move for now. Bucky seems just as content, humming quietly as he plays with your fingers and rings, and your face breaks out into a bright smile as you're once again overwhelmed by the fact that he's _yours_.

“What's funny?” He asks, misinterpreting your grin.

“Nothing. Just happy.”

“Yeah? Good. So am I.” He sweeps your hair out of your face so he can press a kiss to your cheek. “Happy birthday, my beautiful Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> More on [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
